All Hallow's Eve
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: A funny Halloween story for all the viewers that celebrate this weird holiday. Did you know that Halloween was originally a Celtic holiday? It was influenced by the Christian religion and was brought to America by immigrate communities in the mid-19th century. By the first decade in the 20th cen- Fairy Tail: GET ON WITH IT! I got it, I got it. Well, enjoy! 2 Gen OCs.


"Mama! Hurry up!"

A young girl ran into the sitting room. Her pink hair flew around her and a red cape hung over her

shoulders. Her fangs were indeed real and a red head band with plastic horns sat among her pink curls.

Her black dress had a red tail with a triangular shape on the end and she held a red pitch fork in her right

hand.

"I'm coming, Nashi," the girl's mother replied. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a stylish updo

and she wore a long pink dress.

"Wa!" Nashi exclaimed. "You look like a princess!"

Her mother chuckled. "Thank you, and you look like the devil's daughter."

Nashi grinned. "Look what I can do!" She lit her whole body on fire and grinned creepily, shadows

creeping across the top of her face when her fringe hid her brown eyes, that now looked black, from the

light.

The blonde lady shreeked and jumped up onto the countertop, holding a spatula towards her daughter.

A pink haired man ran into the room to see his wife scared half to death and his daughter wriggling her

fingers with a hunched back. Did I mention she was on fire? He laughed and patted his daughter's head

before walked over to his wife. He held out his arms.

"Come here, Lucy," he demanded gently. She willingly obliged and hopped down cautiously from where

she sat beside the stove and into his arms. "There, there. She's a dragon slayer! We have generally

warped senses of humour."

He grinned. He was also wearing horns and two wings wrapped in flames sprouted from his back. He

had drawn scales on his face and he looked like a real dragon/human with his slanted, black eyes and his

fangs. Yes, they are also real.

"Let's go, let's go!" Nashi shouted jumping around the house. "I wanna play with Koori and Eri!"

Natsu began growling about the 'bloody stripper's kid being a bad influence on his fire dragon' while

Lucy was just glad the children got along better than than their fathers.

The family of three walked out of their house and walked towards the mage guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

Nashi ran ahead shouting about Halloween and fire streaming from her mouth with the excitement.

Mothers began to guide their trick-or-treating children away from her and Lucy sighed. She gave up a

long time ago but it would be nice for her family to act normal once in a while.

"What's your definition of normal?" Natsu asked, smirking. A vein popped in the blonde's forehead and

she hit her husband over the head.

"Stop reading my mind! Just because I'm married to you doesn't give you the right to read my thoughts

twenty-four-seven," she snapped. He held up his hands in a surrendering way.

"I was just asking."

Lucy marched away from him and he stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. (A/N: I wrote this

part while listening to Lucy no Theme)

Lucy began skipping in time to it. She grabbed his hands and the two spun around in circles to the

cheerful tune.

Once he finished, Natsu laughed. "That's definitely not normal."

Lucy laughed as well and the three continued on their way.

At the guild a party was going on to celebrate the festival. Children were running around in costumes

and screaming at each other. Adults were drinking and Cana was sitting in the corner telling scary stories

to anyone who'd listen. *cough* Erza and Levy *cough*.

Nashi ran in and roared, fire spewing from her mouth. She then stood up straight with her hands clasped

in front of her. She cocked her head to the side and smilied sweetly.

"Tadaima!"

"Okairi!" Everyone replied without even battimg an eyelid at the strange event that went on.

"Nashi!" someone dressed as a ghost exclaimed, she ran up to the dragon slayer and hugged her. "Come

on, they have cake."

Nashi laughed and lifted up the sheet covering the other girl. She had long blue hair and a black scar

over her left eye from when she followed her mom on a S class quest. Eri Scarlett is the daughter of a

fugitive who lived a lie for years and a demon mage who loves cake. Like mother like daughter.

"Your face makes an ass look pretty."

"Oh yeah? Well YOUR face kills everything that sees it."

"My face is just awesome like that!"

Eri ran up to the quarelling boys and equiped a mace, she whacked both of them over the head. "Let

that be a warning to those that disturb cake time."

The young iron dragon slayer was pushed into a dark corner by a grinning girl with blue hair and black

tips. She wore glasses and a lot of black leather. Her legs were graced with fishnet tights and black

combat boots while skulls hung from her ears. Surprisingly, she wasn't dressed up. She also looked quite

menacing with a marker in her hand as she approached her twin.

"And a heart here, maybe I'll write 'BAKA' across his forehead."

Nashi also grinned devilishly, which really suited her outfit.

"Papa, can I light Koori's butt on fire?" she asked innocently.

"Go ahead, I don't care," he replied nonchatantly.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, running after her daughter before the dragon slayer could light some probably

highly flameable bandages on fire. "Nashi, do you think Koori will still be friends with you if you light him

on fire?"

"But he tried to drown me yesterday!" Nashi cried. Lucy's temper snapped.

"Nashi, Koori is an idiot but don't burn him for that. He gets enough burning from Arthur."

"But Arthur's an iron dragon slayer, not fire," the pink haired girl stated, confused.

"Verbal burning, sweetie."

Juvia laughed and came up to her friend. She hobbled slightly as she was still getting over her broken

leg. "Koori already apologised for that, Nashi," she stated gently. "He was trying to drown Mizu."

Lucy gasped. Mizu was an innocent little Ice Alchemist. Or, she would be when she started learning

magic.

"All the more reason to roast him on a spit," Nashi stated. Juvia tried to keep her temper but everyone

could see her smile was strained.

"Don't worry. I already gave him punishment."

Koori shivered in his unconcious state and Lucy laughed.

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Face!"

"Idiot!"

"Nudist!"

A scarlet haired girl hit both men over the head with her fists that were covered in gauntlets.

"Bloody idiots. Always fighting. NEVER INTERUPT CAKE TIME AGAIN!"

Lucy sighed and bounced Mizu on her knee. Juvia stared at her for a minute.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" she asked. Lucy looked up.

"Eh? Oh, nothing. It's just those two," the blonde replied. She pointed towards the girls' husbands who

were running away from an Erza Bunny.

"Lucy-san! Juvia-san!"

The two turned around to find Wendy walking towards them. Lucy smiled and waved and Juvia waved

as well.

"Hi, Wendy!" Lucy called out. Wendy was the Guild babysitter. She called it practice.

"Is Romeo here yet?" Wendy asked, sitting next to the two mothers. Her fiance, Romeo, had been away

on a lot of jobs recently to pay for the wedding in two months.

"Not yet, but Macao isn't here yet either," Lucy announced. She put Mizu down and the little girl ran of

to play with her now awake brother.

"Oh," Wendy looked a little down so the girls pushed her towards Mirajane. The four began to talk

about the wedding and laughing at the things their husbands would do.

Not to far away, Cana sat with all the children around by her feet and sitting on chairs around her.

"Now, I'm going to tell you a story. A ghost story. Before I continue I have to ask the faint of heart to

leave," Cana announced. No one stood and a teenage blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Mom. Don't be so dramatic!"

"Shush, Lizzy. This story is true and happened right here in Magnolia.

Before Fairy Tail was created, a glen could be found in this very spot. It was a circle of nature that was

untouched by human coruption and the wars of the darkness and light. It was a fairy glen and there was

a legend that anyone who disturbed a fairy glen would pay for it.

One day, an explorer was walking past the glen and he was attracted by the pretty flowers and rainbow

of colours. He crossed the barrier between Magnolia and the fairy glen.

With every step he took, he aged one year. Eventually, he collapsed. No one would help him because he

was in the middle of the glen and the locals knew not to near that place.

His anger lingered behind after he died and it slowly killed the fairy glen. When the glen disappeared,

people began to inhabit the area. Little did they know, his anger had stop his spirit from being laid to

rest.

He wrecked havoc upon the people of Magnolia. The seal on the glen had been broken and he roamed

the streets without restriction.

He haunted the house and descendants of those who left him to die.

Hooked on revenge, the spirit was driven to possessing and killing innocent people.

Even now, he roams the streets every Halloween. Halloween is the day went the Shadowrealm and

Earthland are closest. The beings that cross the broken veil into our world is uncountable so watch your

back tonight."

The crowd of children stared at the druken brunette before a silver-haired boy wearing sunglasses spoke

up.

"I always wondered what that black soul I had seen in the guild was."

Everyone stared at him.

"Y-you don't mean..." Nashi suggested. She had inherited her father's fearlessness (some call it idiocy)

but also her mother's imagination.

"The explorer's ghost," Koori finished. He swallowed and grabbed the pinkette's hand. She squeezed

back just as hard.

"Aaron," a green haired girl scolded. "Don't go scaring the younger kids!"

"Shaddup, Maria!" Aaron shouted at his cousin. "You know I use the same magic as my dad. I'm not

lying!"

Laxus stood up from where he sat beside his wife. "I think that's enough ghost stories for one night. It's

almost time for the fireworks."

The kids all jumped up and ran outside. This was a mutual favourite part of the Halloween celebration

for all of them. Even the teens.

The whole guild stood out beside the lake (A/N: I know everyone thinks the guild is at the seaside but

it's shown to be inland on a map of Fiore. That's why I said it's a lake) to watch the bright lights. Gajeel

pushed a boat fullof fireworks out into the lake and Natsu spat a ball of fire towards it.

Sparkling colours shot up into the sky, exploded and illuminated the ground below. The children ran

around with sparklers in their hands. Annie was scribbling words in the air with her sparklers while

Arthur tried to scrub her drawings off his face.

Lizzy chased after her little brother and a couple of other kids while wearing a demon mask.

Smiles were surround everyone and Lucy glanced at her friends. So much had happened since she first

joined this guild but she was happy with where her path had led her.

She now had a family and her guild hadn't changed much. They still acted the same and definitely threw

the best parties. It was nice to know that some things never change.

"What did you say, Stripper King?"

"Nothing, Cotton Candy. Just that my son could whoop your daughter's ass in a fight."

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it."

Yep, some things definitely never change.


End file.
